inkidolsfandomcom-20200213-history
Floral Reef
Floral Reef is an idol duo created by Luka. Their members are Gloria and Rosa, and they are online idols. Gloria Appearance Gloria is a 19-year old Mourning Cuttleling. Her tentacles are a milky white with blue teardrop shaped spots near their tips. The first two tentacles frame her face, with one of them covering her left eye, the longer of the two. Then, two more tentacles on the left cover the left side of her face, with the one closer to her face being the longest of them all, reaching her elbow. The last two are short, and is bound up in a ponytail with a small band made of blue morning glory flowers. Her skin is very pale, and she has silvery-blue marks under her eyes that make it look like she's always weeping. Her eyes are electric blue, and they feature a w-shape, a type of Cuttleling eye shape that is somewhat rare. She has two large eyelashes at the bottom of her mask. She is the taller one of the group, at a towering height of 5'9. She wears a long, flowing light blue, sleeveless dress, and blue high heels. She also wears blue gloves. Personality Gloria, unlike Rosa, isn't very keen about meeting people. She doesn't like anything that isn't familiar, and she prefers staying indoors at all times. She seems cold and distant to some people, but she does have a kind soul, and does a lot of charity work. She likes more minimalist styles, and prefers clothes that are comfortable over fashionable ones. Gloria also likes literature, and spends most of her time reading novels. She enjoys Turf War just as much as Rosa, but she prefers the Jet Squelcher for its long range yet good damage output. Rosa Appearance Rosa is an 18-year old Butterfly Bobling. Her tentacles are black, with rose red, circle shaped spots near their tips. The first tentacle, on her right side, is long, and goes down to her waist. Two other tentacles make up the main part of her hair. The first one is directly attached to her head, but the other one can move a bit, and it resembles the Squid Sister's hair. She neatly nestles a small rose between them. The last the line the back of her head, like a normal Inkling Girl's hair. Her skin is lightly tanned, and her eyes are rose red, with the plus-shaped pupils found in some squids. Her eyelashes are long, and come from the sides of her mask. She is the shorter member, at only 4'8. Rosa wears a rose-burgundy top which is cropped to reveal her midriff and her stomach, with large puffy white sleeves and rose-colored gloves. She also wears a small pink and white skirt, short puffy rose-pink pants, white stockings and a pair of pink slippers with white roses attached to the top of each of them. Personality Rosa is very energetic and excitable, quite a social butterfly. She loves nothing more than making new friends, and acts like a little child. She tends to come across to others as immature and spoiled, but she proves to be a compassionate and kind soul, a true friend. She loves anything colorful, and enjoys all kinds of things. Likes designer clothing, and she particularly enjoys anime and webcomics. Her favorite webcomic to watch with Gloria is Ink Team Epic. She really enjoys Turf War, and mains the Luna Blaster, mainly because of its high attack power and its wide blast radius. History Rosa was born to an extremely rich family that headed a gardening company. Her parents would spoil her with everything that they could think of to try to keep her away from the outside world, as they were very protective of her. No matter what they tried though, she wasn't happy. She wanted a friend, but her parents were too worried about what could happen to her, so she hardly ever was able to go outside of her own house. Like Rosa, Gloria. was born to a rich family, but her company was known for their work in the science industry. Her parents were often too busy to spend time with their daughter, but they always made sure she wasn't lonely. And she hated that. She absolutely hated being with other people, and she just wanted to draw in peace. She grew up with an interest in science, which was a blessing to her parents, but ultimately, she did not pursue the career her family had in mind for her. During a business meeting between their parent's companies, Rosa and Gloria met each other. Rosa's exuberance and desperation to meet new people clashed a lot with Gloria's introverted personality and distaste for people, but they, over time, grew closer and closer. Eventually, they had become two peas in a pod. Popuko and Pipimi. Lemon and lime. Rosa's parents, at that point, realized that they were doing their job wrong, and gave Rosa more freedom. And Gloria's family gave up on trying to find her a friend, knowing she found one. About a year later, Off the Hook made their debut, and Rosa was a huge fan. Gloria liked their music too. It was then, that Rosa said, "We should do that too!", and they formed Floral Reef. Trivia * None yet? I'm working on something else right now, and I haven't finished their outfits yet. Category:Characters